custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Maxilos (Toa)
Maxilos was the original First Toa of Fire and leader of the original first team of Toa, the Toa Artakha. He was slain by Takadox in a battle against the League of Six Kingdoms, where he bravely fought alongside the Toa Artakha, the Hand of Artakha, and the Brotherhood of Makuta. His broken body was accidentally discarded, but was later found by the Brotherhood of Makuta scientist called Zeneriah, who used it to make the robotic warrior Maxus. History Creation Maxilos was created by the Great Beings, and was the third Toa in existence, but also the first Toa of Fire in existence. He was created after the original first Toa of Air, Feilix. Later, he, Feilix, and Helryx, along with other first Toa of each Element in existence, including Time (the Toa of Time at that time was Flash, originally known as Chrolyx) and Space, formed the first-ever Toa Team - the Toa Artakha. They named their team after their future ally and friend Artakha, who was the being that gave them weapons and their role in the Matoran Universe. Toa Artakha Maxilos was chosen to become leader of the Toa Artakha, and he chose Helryx to be his second in command. Maxilos then led the Toa Artakha in a battle against a Tahtorak, who was attacking Stelt. Maxilos used his powers over fire to entrap the creature in a circle of fire, while the Toa Artakha of Ice attempted to freeze the creature. Unfortunately, the plan failed, for the fire kept slowly defrosting the creature, enough for it to attack. Maxilos then had another plan - to lure the creature near the ocean in order to minimize the amount of damage dealt on Stelt's buildings by the battle and deal with it when it was near the great body {C of water. The Toa lured the creature until it stood in a shallow part of the {C ocean near the beach. Maxilos then ordered his Toa of Plantlife to to create a {C large and strong vine around the Tahtorak's feet, binding it. The Tahotorak then fell when it tried to walk back to the center of Stelt. This was the first victory for Maxilos and the Toa Artakha. What what happened to the Tahtorak is unknown. At one point, the he and the Toa Artakha were offered positions in the Hand of Artakha, which they all accepted. Unfortunately, the Hand had disbanded. Later, on Metru Nui, Maxilos, who was alone, encountered Carapar and several of his soldiers. Maxilos offered him help to get to where ever he was going, but Carapar became aggressive and made his soldiers throw Maxilos out of the way the group was going. As the group left Maxilos battered, he suspected that Carapar was up to something, but decided to not tell anyone until he learned more. Maxilos then meets up with Makuta Chirox, who was an ally of the Toa at time. (These events took place before the Brotherhood of Makuta became villains in the Matoran Universe.) Maxilos asks Chirox what he was doing in Metru Nui, and the Makuta told him that he was looking for an escaped Rahi. Maxilos agrees to team up with Chirox in search of it. The Makuta tells him that the Rahi is very dangerous and walks on four insectoid legs, and has large, silver pincers. When Chirox Maxilos find a spider-like creature that fits the description of the Rahi, he laughs at it, asking why it is so dangerous after Chirox urgently tells him that is the creature. Chirox then tells Maxilos that the lone creature is a Visorak, and that it can spin webs that can mutate victims. This causes Maxilos to attack the creature and kill it, which enrages Chirox, who needed the Visorak specimen alive. The two get into a small argument, but Chirox says that maybe the two were better off with the Visorak dead. Maxilos, of course, agrees, and the two depart. It will be months before they see each other again - this time on the field of battle. League of Six Kingdoms War When the Toa Artakha and the Brotherhood of Makuta discovered that the League of Six Kingdoms were plotting to overthrow Mata Nui, the two groups decided to challenge the League. Maxilos led the Toa Artakha into the first battle of this war alongside Helryx, while Makuta Miserix did the same for the Brotherhood of Makuta. Maxilos then fought Kalmah himself, whose troops were battling the two groups. Maxilos won when Kalmah was forced to retreat and to call his troops to come with him. The Toa and the Makuta later won many more battles against the League of Six Kingdoms. In the final battle, where the Brotherhood used a surprise attack on the League in Xia, the Toa Artakha were joined by several former Hand of Artakha members, including Axonn and the original Hydraxon. In midst of the final battle, Maxilos was alone against all six leaders of the League of Six Kingdoms - Kalmah, Carapar, Mantax, Ehlek, Pridak, and Takadox. He defeats Carapar first by talking advantage of the villain's low intelligence. He then defeats Mantax, Pridak, and Ehlek. Maxilos later accidentally throws Kalmah of the side of the exterior throne room in the fortress. He then engages in battle with Takadox, the remaining League leader. Death Maxilos then battles Takadox, who hypnotizes him into standing still while they fight. However, Felix, Chrolyx, and Helryx interfere. Kalmah and the other four League leaders fight the three Toa who interfered, leaving a recovered Maxilos against Takadox. Takadox then throws Maxilos to a pillar as they battle, knocking him out. After that, Takadox attempts to slay Chrolyx by stabbing him in the back with his sharp Protosteel blade, but Maxilos throws himself in the way, getting himself stabbed in the chest instead. Takadox and his comrades escape as Feilix, Helryx, and Chrolyx rush to their fallen leader. Maxilos then dies in Helryx's arms right before the other Toa's eyes. Partial Rebirth Years later, Maxilos' body, which was accidentally discarded, was found by Zeneriah, a Brotherhood of Makuta scientist. Recognizing the body, Zeneriah used it to create a robot, whom he named Maxus, after the previous once-mighty owner of the body. Legacy After his death, the only remaining team members of the Toa Artakha; Helryx, Feilix, and Chrolyx tried to make sure that the courageous and heroic Toa of Fire and their other fallen teammates would not be forgotten. When Helryx founded the Order of Mata Nui and decided to create a special robotic guard for it, she named the robots "Maxilos Robots" and based their helmet shape and design of the the Toa Maxilos' Mask of Biotechonology, which is {C also ironic since the mask could influence mechanical objects and beings such as {C robots by taking control of them. Helryx also based the colors of the robots off {C the colors of Maxilos' armor and body. She even based off the blades of the Maxilos Robots' Blackfire Staffs on Maxilos' Protosteel Sabers, also wanting to preserve his legendary weapons. Helryx also partnered one of the robots with the Energy hound Spinax, who was named after the Toa Artakha of Earth, Spinax. She did this since before their deaths, Maxilos and Spinax would often pair up on missions or tasks that only required the least two Toa to accomplish. Helryx also had a memorial built for Maxilos and the rest of the deceased Toa Artakha somewhere in the Matoran Universe, though it is unknown where the memorial is located and what happened to it when Bota Magna, Aqua Magna, and Bara Magna fused to become Spherus Magna again. Maxilos' Mask of Biotechnology was placed in a secret memorial in the Order of Mata Nui base on Daxia with the rest of the unique masks of the fallen Toa Artakha. It is known that the masks and the memorial are intact in a new Order of Mata Nui base on Spherus Magna. Personality and Traits Maxilos could be described as a hot-headed and stubborn Toa of Fire, despite his accomplishments. However, he can also be calm at times, and even wise. Maxilos is also caring and willing to help anyone out in trouble. He is also very courageous and heroic, always trying to save lives and battle evil forces. Maxus, meanwhile, is emotional despite being a robot, and very rebellious. Powers & Abilities Being a Toa of Fire, Maxilos had complete control over his element, and even honed it to the point where it exceeded the ordinary level of a Toa of Fire's power. He also had acrobatic abilities and could wield virtually any weapon that could be held with hands. Maxus, however, being a robot, only did not have Maxilos' control and power over Fire, despite strangely having his other abilities as well. Tools and Masks Maxilos wielded two Protosteel Sabers. He also had a visor built by him specially able to counter the hypnotic abilities of beings such as Takadox, but it was destroyed in battle before he could get a chance to use it when battling Takadox. He also wore the only Mask of Biotechnology in existence, and wore its Great version. The Mask of Biotechnology was able to allow Maxilos to control virtually any piece of technology, with the exception of other beings and creatures who were both organic and biomechanical. The mask could also allow Maxilos to easily build technology with a short amount of time, despite his already honed ability to do that. Maxus can equip any almost weapon to himself, thus making him have a variety of weapons. He also wears a helmet that allows him to teleport at will. It not a Kanohi Mask, just a powered helmet made of Protosteel. Trivia *The use of Maxilos' body to create Maxus was inspired by the use of General Grievous from Star Wars' body to create the droid N-K Necrosis. **Ironically, both Maxilos and Grievous were organic and biomechanical beings at the same time. Appearances *''BIONICLE Chronicles: Destiny Revealed'' (Flashback) Category:Toa Category:Fire Category:Toa Artakha